The Sample Processing and Banking Core Laboratory will collect blood samples, aortic specimens as well as clinical data from patients with aortic aneurysm, aortic dissection, and control population. The samples and data banked in core laboratory will service as a resource for supporting the clinical, biochemical, pathological, proteomic, and genetic study of thoracic aneurysm and dissection. The Sample Processing and Banking Core Laboratory will interact with clinician, surgical groups, and research groups to establish standardized protocols and perform sample harvesting, banking, and monitoring the quality of samples banked. This will allow efficiently sample processing as well as ensure high quality sample banking. Core laboratory will provide these high quality samples to the research projects in the Specialized Center of Clinically Oriented Research (SCCOR) in Aortic Aneurysm and Dissection, which pursue the objectives of determining the genetic variation in disease prediction, disease diagnosis, disease mechanisms, surgical response, drug response, readmission, second events and survival.